


The Price of Disobeying Orders

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gen, Gun Violence, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Nausea, Peter Parker Doesn't Listen To Orders, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting, headache, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: “What’s up kid?” Tony asked, his voice patching through Peter’s suit immediately.“My senses led me to a loading dock not far from where you left me.” Peter reported. “I’m going to go investigate while you come over.”“No! Peter wait for- “Tony’s voice says before Peter ends the call.Ignoring Mr. Stark’s warning, Peter sneaks over to the loading dock. A truck had driven up during his call, but he didn’t see any people around.“Sir, you really should wait for backup.” Karen pleaded.Peter ignores the AI and carefully walks over to the truck.orPeter doesn't listen to Tony and ends up getting hurt.





	The Price of Disobeying Orders

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot is covered in this fic so make sure to read the tags carefully and let me know if I may have missed something that I need to add to the tags.
> 
> This one ended up being way longer than the 500 words it was originally supposed to be, but it's too condensed to be made into chapters so here y'all go! I'm really happy with the way this turned out though to be completely honest so I hope you all like it...
> 
> Prompts #47 & 72 - thefakeredhead.com

“Peter, whatever you do, don’t fight any of these guys alone. They’re much more dangerous than you’re used to, so you’ll need backup.” Tony warned, giving the boy a stern look. 

“But Mr. Stark…” Peter begged. He hated to be treated like a child, even if he was still technically a teenager.

“No. No buts.” Tony commanded. “God, I’m starting to sound like my mother.”

“Fine.” Peter said flatly. 

Tony looked him for another second before putting his helmet back on and soaring away. 

Peter sighed and jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building. He looked around intently for the targets but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. The Avengers had been called to take care of some suspicious activity in the area and Tony had brought Peter along for experience. 

“I can take care of myself.” Peter mumbled, still gazing around. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, point to a loading dock on an abandoned building behind where he was sitting. Peter whirled around and looked to see if there was anything obvious going on.

Not seeing anything immediately, Peter asks Karen to put a call into Mr. Stark. He knew if he didn’t at least tell Mr. Stark he may have found something that he would never be allowed to go on a mission again.

“What’s up kid?” Tony asked, his voice patching through Peter’s suit immediately. 

“My senses led me to a loading dock not far from where you left me.” Peter reported. “I’m going to go investigate while you come over.”

“No! Peter wait for- “Tony’s voice says before Peter ends the call. 

Ignoring Mr. Stark’s warning, Peter sneaks over to the loading dock. A truck had driven up during his call, but he didn’t see any people around. 

“Sir, you really should wait for backup.” Karen pleaded.

Peter ignores the AI and carefully walks over to the truck. He couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, other than the fact that it was loading something from an abandoned building. He was just about to peek inside it when the hairs on his neck lifted again.

Suddenly footsteps pounded on the concrete. Peter shot a web onto an old streetlamp and swung behind a nearby dumpster, keeping his eyes trained on the truck. He could see a man loading something from a cart onto the truck.

“Sir, once again Mr. Stark wants me to inform you- “Karen starts before Peter turned the AI off. He didn’t want to hear what he could or couldn’t do according to Mr. Stark. Ignoring his mentor’s wishes Peter shot another web out and swung himself onto the top of the truck. His feet landed soundlessly, and he crept over to the ledge atop the opening.

“Hey there.” Peter greeted, hanging down over the ledge by his feet. The man stiffened and slowly turned to face him.

“Oh look, if it isn’t the little spider boy.” The man said coolly. Peter noticed a twinge of recognition in the man’s eyes, but he didn’t know why. He couldn’t remember meeting the man before, and he would remember the man’s short haircut, beady eyes, and stubble if they had met before, right?

“Yeah, well why don’t you stop whatever it is you’re doing.” Peter advised, still hanging upside down. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” The man asked, glaring at Peter. He was trying so hard to look tough and was failing so miserably that Peter began to laugh, flipping down from the ledge so he was standing in front of the man.

“You aren’t scared.” The man noticed, watching Peter’s laughing form with curiosity. 

“Nope.” Peter replied, obnoxiously popping the P.

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” The man inquired, still gazing intently at Peter.

Peter stopped laughing to stare at the man. “Seriously? I have worse nightmares about failing AP chem.” Peter said incredulously.

“Well maybe you should reconsider that.” The man remarked, pulling out a large, bulky gun.

Peter paled under his suit. He could withstand a lot of things, but bullets weren’t one of them. But he knew that the man had to be stopped before he hurt any civilians and a silly gun wasn’t going to stop Peter from doing his job.

“You know bullets can’t hurt me, right?” Peter lied, willing his voice to sound confident. He slowly began to draw the man out of the truck by walking backward and the man followed. 

“Hmm. Not true, but that doesn’t matter.” The man mused, smirking slightly. 

Peter suddenly heard the repulsors of the Ironman suit overhead, and knew he had mere seconds before Mr. Stark came hurdling down towards him. 

“Parker, I told you NOT to go alone, and once again you didn’t listen to me!” Tony bellowed, zeroing in on Peter’s location.

The yelling caused the man to notice Tony also and he pulled the trigger of the gun.

“Peter!” Tony cried as he heard the gunshot from below.

Peter was immediately hit with a wall of wind, throwing him back against the brick wall behind him. He hit the wall with a deafening thwack and fell to the ground. He was surrounded by a dense, multicolored fog. Peter’s senses overloaded, his ears ringing loudly from the gunshot and the force of the blast and his eyes not being able to comprehend all the colors around him. His head felt like it was being stabbed from all directions. Shutting his eyes tightly and cradling his head in his arms trying to stop the pain, Peter remained curled up on the ground.

He could faintly hear a yelp as something crashed into another something, and then a small thump as the second something fell to the ground. Then a clinking of metal as something retracted, most likely the Ironman suit.

“Kid? Kid?” Tony’s panicked voice rang through the fog. Peter groaned, sending another spike of pain through his head. He could feel someone’s arms picking him up and carrying him for a few seconds before setting him down again. He then felt his mask being ripped off, the cool air surrounding his pulsing headache.

“Peter?” Tony said, voice quavering. Peter opened his eyes slightly and saw the engineers face right in front of his. 

Peter groaned, and shut his eyes again, his head still hurt like hell and he didn’t want to have to deal with Mr. Stark right now.

“Thank god. You’re alive.” Tony said, sounding relieved. He then seemed to notice how weak and fragile Peter looked. “You alright kid?”

“Head- hurts- hell- “Peter mumbled, not able to make coherent sentences. His head felt like it was going to explode, and the temporary exposure to light it had received when he had opened his eyes hadn’t helped any.

“I’m gonna let that word choice slide, since your obviously in pain.” Tony decided, looking at Peter with eyes full of worry. “Let’s get you upright ok?”

Tony carefully brought Peter into a sitting position. Peter’s stomach flipped unhappily with the sudden change of orientation and his head agreed, sending another wave of pain. Peter could feel vomit creeping up his throat, causing him to gag.

“Kid? Talk to me.” Tony implored, noticing the change in Peter’s face.

“Gonna puke.” Peter managed before coughing wetly. He heaved, spilling vomit onto Tony’s shoes. Tony jumped back, wide eyed.

“Fuck.” Tony muttered. 

Peter vomited again in response. He continued to vomit substance until there was nothing left in his body, and yellowish bile even after there was nothing left. Once he felt like nothing else was going to come up, Peter opened his eyes slightly and looked up at his mentor, pain present in his entire body.

“You done puking?” Tony asked, glancing down at the large puddle surrounding his shoes. 

“Dunno.” Peter replied hoarsely. His throat was raw, and his mouth tasted like acid. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, not caring that he was still wearing his suit.

Now that the immediate threat of getting splashed with vomit was over, Tony looked around where Peter was sitting and noticed a red-tinged glint where the kid’s head had been.

“Is that blood?” Tony asked, pointing a finger where he had been looking.

“No?” Peter croaked uncertainly. His vision was becoming hazy, spinning in all sorts of directions. Even if he thought it was a good idea to move, which he wasn’t sure was a smart idea after what had happened a few minutes ago, Peter doubted he could focus on whatever Mr. Stark was pointing at.

“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.” Tony mumbled, slightly exasperated. He walked around Peter to where the blood on the pavement would line up with his head. Right where the blood would have come from was a gash about the length of Tony’s pinkie on the back of Peter’s head. The hair surrounding the wound was bloody and sticky, blood still slowly seeping out of the wound. 

“I- I don’t feel s- s- good.” Peter admitted shakily, still finding it hard to create sentences. He was starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded, on top of the nausea that still lingered and his pounding headache. 

“Yeah, I know.” Tony said sympathetically, grabbing his phone to call someone, anyone, that could help the kid. 

Peter opened his mouth to say something when his vision became quick paced waving lines, his head pounding even harder in response. “I- “He managed before the world became black.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When Peter wakes the first thing he feels is his head still pounding inside his skull. He still feels a little lightheaded, but thankfully the vertigo and nausea have disappeared almost completely. Listening carefully, he could hear voices talking quietly in the distance.

“His scans show nothing permanent.”

“He probably just has a concussion.”

“Probably? You can do better than probably! What about the vomiting? And the headache?”

“You said he hit a wall, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well the headache was most likely a migraine caused by head trauma and the vomiting could be a symptom of either the migraine or the concussion.”

“Plus, with his advanced healing, if he’s anything like Steve the concussion will heal quickly.”

“And the migraine?”

“He’ll have to just wait that one out… Steve says that the super healing doesn’t do anything for those.”

“Steve has migraines?”

“Uhh… Shit… You weren’t supposed to know that.”

Peter giggled quietly, and the voices stopped. He suspected they were looking at him, and the footsteps that quickly followed confirmed his suspicion. Sensing people around him, Peter carefully opened his eyes. Someone had left the lights off and Peter was eternally grateful for that decision. 

“Hey Pete, how are you feeling?” Tony inquired, gazing at Peter with worry.

“Like crap.” Peter admitted, squinting his eyes as a spike of pain shot through his head. Looking to the other side of his bed Peter recognized Bruce and Sam as the other two speakers.

“M’sorry.” Peter mumbled, looking down at the blanket he was covered in.

“For what?” Tony asked, seemingly confused.

“Your shoes.” Peter explained. “They looked expensive and I barfed all over them.”

Tony smiled as Sam and Bruce shared an amused look. 

“Ehh, they weren’t the cheapest but at least it wasn’t my suit.” Tony agreed. 

“So, Peter, you did sustain damage from the blast but nothing permanent.” Bruce informed him, glancing at Sam.

“Your healing should clear everything up within 12 hours.” Sam continued, taking over. “But the migraine can last for who knows how long.”

“How long do Steve’s normally last for?” Tony asked, his interest in the topic peaked. 

“You’d have to ask him.” Sam replied smugly. 

Tony rolled his eyes and Peter laughed again, causing another blast of pain to shoot through his head.

“M’ok it’s not too bad.” Peter lied, forehead creased in pain.

“Yeah, whatever you say kid.” Tony replied, rolling his eyes. “We’ll be here for you no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope y'all liked it, it was really fun to write and surprisingly didn't take too long to write...
> 
> As always check out my tumblr for links to my other fics and to leave me a prompt! - groot-is-god.tumblr.com
> 
> C'ya! :-)


End file.
